RomaHeta
by LadySupein
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Segunda Dimensión. Las reglas son sencillas: debes ganar para volver al mundo real. Pero el hecho de sean sencillas, no significa que sean fáciles de lograr.
1. PROLOGO

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de RomaHeta originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**-Este FanFic va a ir dedicado a mis fieles seguidores de HetaONI y a varias personitas que no dejan de preguntarme: ¿Vas a hacer RomaHeta?**

_**AKANE LISTER**_

_**YUKIME HIWATARI**_

_**RUBY KAGAMINE**_

_**MYOBIXHITACHIIN**_

_**JACKCE**_

_**FELICIAVONGOLA**_

_**XCLARAUCHIHA18**_

_**HINATA JAGERJAQUES**_

_**NAOKO NAYAMIRA**_

_**CHIRUNO**_

_**MINAKI17**_

_**GRELLICIOUS X3**_

_**IZUMI15**_

_**DAIDAIDAISY**_

_**Si me falto alguien… mando mis sinceras disculpas!**_

**PROLOGO**

Sus dedos iban y venían en el teclado velozmente. Habían pasado varios días en que se había olvidado del mundo exterior, de sus necesidades fisiológicas, principalmente comer y dormir, y sus obligaciones como país con tal de terminar ese proyecto. Sus ojos estaban rojos y le dolían, tenía grandes ojeras y, al parecer, hasta había bajado un poco de peso, pero no se daba vencido y sus manos casi entumecidas no habían disminuido nunca la velocidad en el teclado.

-Solo un poco más –murmuro el japonés.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado absorto en ese proyecto? Él ya había perdido la cuenta hacía mucho tiempo. Estar frente a la pantalla de una computadora convierte las horas en minutos hasta que piensas que has estado frente a esa pantallita un tiempo corto, pero cuando miras al reloj te horrorizas al advertir que has estado un día entero sin que te dieras cuenta. El tiempo corre mucho más rápido si estas concentrado frente a tu ordenador, hasta me arraigaría a decir que te fusionas con ese aparatito y te conviertes en uno con él.

-Ya casi –murmuro de nuevo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de esas palabras, sus dedos se movieron mucho más rápido y le comenzó a temblar ligeramente el cuerpo a consecuencia de la emoción y la adrenalina acumulada. Tecleó bruscamente por última vez su teclado, hecho su cuerpo para atrás y dio un grito de satisfacción mientras daba vueltas con su silla con rueditas.

-¡Finalmente lo acabé! –grito agarrando la pantalla de su computador y admirando su arduo trabajo. – ¡Lo había soñado por años!

Se levanto de su silla dándole la espalda a su computadora.

-¡El dispositivo para viajar al mundo de la segunda dimensión! –gritó y hizo unas reverencias hacia un público que no existía.

Luego, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Estaba consciente que había logrado algo que revolucionaria a la tecnología más allá de las fronteras impuestas de esa época. Había miles de libros y películas de ciencia ficción dedicados al mundo dimensional, pero este siempre había sido representado como algo que solo se lograría realizar en muchas décadas.

Realizó un suspiro ruidoso y prolongado y trato de tranquilizarse un poco. Sabía que no podía cantar victoria hasta que probara el dispositivo por primera vez.

-Es hora de probarlo –dijo para sí mismo.

Tecleó "ENTER", la pantalla de su ordenador se volvió negra y un listado de letras blancas en mayúscula comenzaron a aparecer:

_**-COMENZADO A CORRER PROGRAMA… **_

_**-CAMPOS VIRTUALES [100%] …ABIERTOS. **_

_**-GRÁFICOS DE LOS PERSONAJES [100%] …ABIERTOS.**_

_**-CAMPO DIMENSIONAL [60%] …ABRIENDO.**_

De repente, un pitido comenzó a escucharse, la pantalla se volvió roja, apareció varias ventanas con un ERROR escrito en letras gigantes y un nuevo listado apareció despacio en la pantalla.

**-**_**ERROR EN LA TRANSFERENCIA DEL PROGRAMA**_

_**-CAMPOS VIRTUALES [0%] …ERROR **_

_**-GRÁFICOS DE LOS PERSONAJES [0%] …ERROR.**_

Presiono el botón "ESC" para poder cancelar el programa y este no se sobrecargara, pero el ordenador no respondió. Raramente el pitido dejo de escucharse y la pantalla volvió a convertirse en negra.

_**-CAMPO DIMENSIONAL [100%] …COMPLETAMENTE ABIERTO.**_

_**-BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO DE LA SEGUNDA DIMENSION**_

Una ola de energía comenzó a desprenderse de la pantalla tirando por los aires a Japón y haciéndolo chocar bruscamente sobre una de las paredes del cuarto. Su vista se volvió borrosa, su cuerpo le pesaba y no pudo razonar. Poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse sus ojos y se dejo vencer por un sueño repentino. Se había desmayado.

Unas horas después, desconcertantes noticias comenzaron invadir varios medios de comunicación internacionales. Al parecer, diversos países habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un caos mundial había comenzado…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**Este prologo salió por pura inspiración. Debo lamentablemente avisar que este ficc se actualizara lentamente, ya que mi interés principal es HetaONI. Eso tampoco significa que una vez al año actualice, pero tampoco significa que será una vez cada 7-15 días como HetaONI. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo una vida en el mundo real jajajajaja! UNIVERSIDAD + FAMILIA + AMIGOS = POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. Muchas gracias desde ya a los que seguirán esta nueva historia.**


	2. Cap I: Misteriosas desapariciones

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**** Por temas relacionados con el estudio, lamentablemente me atrasare un tiempo en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Ruego que sean pacientes y no me insulten ni tiren maldiciones xD! **

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de RomaHeta originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**-Dedico especial este capii a ****DAIDAIDAISY porque su mención de costumbres copiadas chilenas me inspiraron para escribir la parte de la desaparición de Inglaterra.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Misteriosas desapariciones**

UBICACIÓN: MADRID, ESPAÑA.

HORA: 23:17:45

Antes de entrar al bar, miro su reloj con un poco de miedo. En efecto, había llegado una hora tarde al punto de encuentro con el que él había quedado con sus dos amigos. La entrada era sencilla y el lugar muy humilde, pero era eso lo que lo convertía en especial. Nunca le habían agradado los bares franceses porque los consideraba demasiados lujosos y, aunque Francia los consideraba así, no encontraba los vinos mejores allá que en su casa. En cambio, los bares alemanes eran demasiado ruidosos, todos gritaban o cantaba hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones o se desmayaba por todo el alcohol ingerido, y solo le servían cerveza. No era que no le gustara esa bebida, pero prefería tomar un buen vino en vez que cinco barriles de cerveza.

Realizo un suspiro largo. Tal vez iba a ser regañado o tal vez no, todo dependía de cuantas botellas vacías hubieran en la mesa. Suspiro de nuevo, atravesó la puerta arqueada de madera con deliciosos vitrales y se abrió paso entre la multitud y el humo de cigarrillo para poder localizar a Francia y a Prusia.

De repente, sin que pudiera advertirlo, un cenicero salió volando del otro extremo del bar para dar justo sobre su frente.

-_Kesesesese!_ ¿Le di? ¡Oh Dios, en serio le di! ¡Te lo dije, idiota! ¡No hay nada que no pueda hacer el Ore-sama! –le gritaba el prusiano al francés en una mesa ubicada en la esquina del bar.

-Oye, tonto ¿Te costaba tanto esquivar ese cenicero? Ahora tendré que pagarle los tragos a _Prusse_ toda la noche.

-¡Y más vale que no sea vino! _Kesesesese!_ ¡Cantinero, tráigame una buena cantidad de esa cerveza asquerosa que sirven acá!

Miró la mesa y visualizó cinco botellas de vino y siete tarros de cerveza, todos totalmente vacios. Al parecer, no iba a ser regañado otra vez en ese fatídico día.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan deprimida, _mon ami_? –le preguntó Francia cuando el español se sentó a duras penas en la mesa.

-Romano se enojo de nuevo conmigo –contesto.

-Siempre está enojado contigo, _Espagne_ ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Es que… dice que mi comida sabe mal, pero con los problemas económicos no puedo cocinar como siempre. No hay dinero para especias o algunos ingredientes, así que debo improvisar con cosas de bajo costo. También, se quejó que él vino que le di era barato y de baja calidad. Me tiro un plato de paella en la cara y se fue a su casa sin saludarme. Después, mi jefe se paso horas regañándome, echándome la culpa de nuestra situación y obligándome a hacer rosas como si fuera un esclavo.

-¡Yo sé como podes salir de esta situación!

-¿Co… como, Prusia? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Bebe hasta quedarte inconsciente –dijo riéndose y acercándole una botella recién abierta de vino. _–"El alcohol cura penas"_

-Tienes razón –se rio mientras llenaba la copa que tenían enfrente y se paraba de su silla. -¡Brindemos!

-¡SALUD! –corearon los tres golpeando las copas de vino y la pinta de cerveza.

España cerró los ojos y se llevo el líquido a su boca, bebiéndose todo el vino que había en ella de un solo trago.

-Esta agradable beber después de un día tan largo –le suspiró a sus compañeros, pero cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba solo. La pinta y la copa se encontraban hecha añicos en el suelo con el líquido intacto.

Miró desesperado la multitud de personas para encontrar algún rastro de Prusia y Francia, pero no estaban… ¡habían desaparecido y él tendría que pagar la cuenta!

**[…]**

UBICACIÓN: MOSCÚ, RUSIA

HORA: 21:55:04

Rusia corría aterrado por los pasillos de su casa. Hacia unos minutos, un grupo de espías contratados especialmente por él le había comunicado que el horror en persona se acercaba a su casa. Peor que la peste, peor que una bomba nuclear… peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo: Belarús estaba en las mediaciones del lugar, golpeando casi hasta la muerte a cualquier guardia que se interpusiera en su objetivo, o sea, él.

Entró a su dormitorio, hizo girar la llave para trabar la puerta y cerró los veinte pasadores que había colocado especialmente para esos terribles días. Luego, corrió todos los muebles que pudo hacia la entrada, apago la luz y se escondió debajo de su cama.

No falto mucho tiempo para que lo encontrara, ya que comenzó a escuchar las uñas de su hermana menor desgarrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Hermano? ¿Hermano? ¡Hermano! ¡Seamos uno! –gritaba con su voz melodiosa.

-Vete, vete… por favor, vete –susurraba temblando el ruso.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ábreme esta maldita puerta! ¡Ábreme, ábreme, ábreme! ¡Nosotros debemos estar juntos! ¡Vamos, ábreme! ¡Déjame entrar y cásate conmigo! ¡Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate! -La voz cambio de tono. Ahora se escuchaba irritada y perversa y, también, el rechinido de sus uñas arañando la puerta se había intensificado y se escuchaba como era golpeada.

-¡Ya vete! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete! –gritó Rusia comenzado a llorar del terror al saber que en cualquier momento la puerta, que había remplazado miles de veces, quedaría hecha añicos

De repente, el silencio se apodero del lugar. Espero quieto, tapándose la cara, temblando y llorando esperando lo peor, pero ni la puerta se destruyo ni los muebles salieron volando como acostumbraba pasar cuando su hermanita menor realizaba sus tenebrosas visitas.

Tardó varios minutos en convencerse que, por primera vez en su larga vida, Belarús le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera ido a su casa.

-Señor Rusia ¿se encuentra bien? –Estonia lo llamaba desde detrás de la puerta.

-Si… ¡Si lo estoy! –gritó más feliz que nunca. -¿Belarús se fue?

-Al parecer sí, señor Rusia.

-Entonces, ahora salgó –suspiró.

Estonia escucho como el ruso corría los muebles que había puesto contra la puerta, los pasadores abriéndose uno por uno y la llave girando en la cerradura, pero la puerta no se abrió.

Quedó esperando hasta diez minutos, pero Rusia no salía. Recobró todo el valor que pudo y golpeo la puerta.

-¿Señor Rusia?

Pero nadie respondió y él no iba a arriesgar su vida entrando sin un permiso.

Espero otros diez minutos y llamó de nuevo, pero nada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lituania que traía el té a su amo.

-Rusia dijo que iba a salir y no lo hizo. Lo llamó y no responde.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez se ha ido a dormir.

-Creo que le paso algo, pero… que pasa si entro y no es así. Me matara.

-Déjame intentarlo a mi –hizo a un lado a su compañero y golpeo la puerta. –Señor Rusia, traigo su té.

No respondió.

Intentó varias veces más, aumentando su voz y los golpes de la puerta, pero nada paso.

-Tendremos que ver si está bien ¿no?

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Letonia.

-Rusia pidió explícitamente que quería que le llevaras tú el té a su dormitorio antes que se fuera a dormir ¿No es así, Lituania? –mintió.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas…? Ah… si, tienes razón. Toma, aquí tienes la bandeja.

-Está bien –dijo agarrando el juego de té. – ¡Señor Rusia, voy a entrar! –tartamudeo.

Entró a la habitación oscura y cerró la puerta.

Luego de un tiempo, salió con la bandeja todavía intacta en sus manos.

-No hay nadie allá adentro.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie? –exclamaron Lituania y Estonia. Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta y entraron a los apretujones.

Efectivamente, no había nadie adentro y Rusia había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

**[…]**

UBICACIÓN: ROMA, ITALIA

HORA: 00:32:09

-¿Ve ~? _¿Fratello?_ ¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿No habías dicho que te quedarías con España hoy?

-¡Y a vos que mierda te importa! Yo hago lo que quiero, idiota.

Romano trato de entrar a su casa, pero Italia le cerró el camino y entorno la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Déjame pasar, tonto!

-¡Espera! ¡No te enojes!

-¿Enojarme? ¿Quieres verme enojado? –lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. –Déjame entrar a mi propia casa, Veneciano, o si no me veras verdaderamente enojado.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Alemania, que se encontraba en la sala tomando té después de la cena que le había preparado el italiano, se había acercado a verificar que eran todos esos gritos que escuchaba.

-¡CHIGIII! ¿Qué demonios hace en mi casa este macho patatas, Veneciano? –interrogo a gritos.

-Es que Italia me invitó a…

-No te estaba preguntando a vos, imbécil –le interrumpió y comenzó a golpearle la cara a su hermano contra la puerta mientras seguía ahorcándolo. – ¡En todo caso, vete de mi casa, maldición!

-Pero _fratello_, lo invite a quedarse esta noche –replico Veneciano con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Escúchame! ¡No quiero que mi hermano se relacione con un germano! ¡Son todos pueblerinos violentos, borrachos, pervertidos y no me agradan para nada! ¡Vete, vete, vete y vete! ¡No te quiero ver, macho patatas!

-Pero tu hermano tiene mucha influencia de la sangre germana –contestó resignado el alemán, mientras recordaba que esa discusión se había presentado ya varias veces.

-¡Cállate! –soltó a su hermano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alemania. – ¡Te golpeare! ¡Ya veras, maldito bastardo! ¡De una vez por todas, te arrancare esos músculos! ¡Prepárate!

Pero antes de poder llegar hacia el germano, el tano cayó de rodillas al piso.

-_¿Fratello?_ –lo llamó Italia, quien todavía le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, acercándose a él y agarrándole los hombros. -¿Te duele algo?

-Me siento… extraño –contesto con la vista perdida.

Alemania se aproximo a ver el estado de Romano, pero cuando llegó allí, comprobó que este se estaba volviendo traslucido y comenzaba a desaparecer hasta que las manos de Italia quedaron agarrando el aire.

Miró a su amigo, quien no parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Le caían gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas mientras trataba de articular palabras y miraba a los lados buscando a su hermano.

-Alemania… no te veo. Me siento… raro –dijo llorando.

Acto seguido, al igual que Romano, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

Alemania, por un acto de desesperación, se abalanzo hacia él tratando de que no le sucediera lo mismo. Lo abrazó y lo apretó contra su pecho para poder evitar que se escapara, pero no fue suficiente. A los segundos, no sintió más el cuerpo del italiano contra él suyo.

**[…]**

UBICACIÓN: WASHINGTON D.C., ESTADOS UNIDOS

HORA: 16:35:45

América siempre se había sorprendido de la puntualidad que tenía Inglaterra, especialmente cuando se trataba del ritual llamado _"Tea Time"_. No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo o lo ocupado que estaba, minutos antes de que el reloj diera las cinco horas, él automáticamente interrumpía cualquier actividad para prepararse un té con algún acompañamiento dulce o, en el peor de los casos, con scones.

Ese ritual idiota, como él solía llamarlo, consistía en seis estúpidos pasos.

Primero: el tonto de Inglaterra, calentaba agua y, cuando hervía, la vertía en la tetera que traía especialmente cuando lo iba a visitar. Según le había explicado, ese acto era fundamental, ya que permitía que el té estuviera caliente por mucho más tiempo.

-Si el té se enfría, lo metes al microondas y lo vuelves a calentar –pensó.

Segundo: luego de calentar la tetera, hervía de nuevo el agua y calculaba meticulosamente cuantas cucharaditas de té negro en hebras debía poner según las tazas que debía servir más "una cucharadita extra para la tetera".

-Ni que dependiera su vida al poner mal la cantidad. Aparte, no sería mucho más fácil si usara los saquitos…

Tercero: después de que las hojas de té estuvieran dentro de la tetera, vertía cuidadosamente el agua con un hervor suave dentro.

-Mientras menos temperatura tiene el agua, mejor sale el té –se dijo a si mismo riendo y recordando el pasado.

Cuarto: luego, tapaba la tetera y hervía más agua mientras esperaba unos minutos precisos según el tipo de hojas que estaba utilizando. Esa nueva agua hervida era para calentar una segunda tetera.

-¿Hay necesidad de ensuciar dos teteras a la vez? –pensó.

Quinto: luego, con la ayuda de un colador, se pasaba el té de la primera tetera a la segunda, para separar el líquido de las hojas y evitar que la infusión se vuelva amarga.

-Si te salió el té amargo, ponle leche o azúcar y listo el problema –pensó ya un poco irritado.

Sexto: terminado el trabajo, Inglaterra puso la tetera, dos tazas y algunos dulces en una bandeja y fue a sentarse al lado del norteamericano colocando cuidadosamente todo sobre la mesa ratona que tenían enfrente.

El estadounidense miro su reloj. Faltaba solo unos segundos para las cinco en punto.

-Vos siempre tan puntual, Inglaterra.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto.

-Olvídalo –se rio.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? No… no te equivoques, no te lo prepare para vos, pero si quieres… no tengo problema en convidarte –tartamudeo el europeo a la defensiva.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Aunque Inglaterra dijera siempre que el té era solamente para él, siempre llevaba dos tazas en vez de una y le hacia la misma pregunta totalmente sonrojado. Aunque no le agradara el té, esa forma tan tierna en la que se lo ofrecía y el arduo trabajo que empeñaba con tanta seriedad, le impedía que dijera un no como respuesta y no le quedaba otra que tomárselo.

-Solo un poco –le contesto como siempre.

Espero que el inglés tomara, como siempre, cuidadosamente la tetera y le vertiera la infusión en la taza que tenía en frente, pero este se quedó inmóvil mirando un punto fijo.

-¡Hey! Te dije que si quería ¿Qué te sucede?

-Estoy un poco mareado…

-¿Inglaterra? –lo llamó, pero este seguía con la vista perdida. -¡Hey! ¡Me estas asustando, idiota!

Lo agarró fuerte del brazo y se acerco para apoyar su frente contra la suya para tomarle la temperatura, pensado que tal vez estaba enfermo, pero no tenía fiebre.

-No… no me gustan este tipo de bromas ¿Qué te sucede? ¡INGLATERRA! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN! ¡ME ASUSTAS, TONTO! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE? –pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del inglés.

A continuación, percibió que algo raro tenía el cuerpo del británico. Estaba volviéndose traslucido poco a poco como esos fantasmas que aparecían en sus películas y, al cabo de un rato, quedo totalmente solo esperando todavía que le sirvieran el té de las cinco de la tarde.

**NOTAS ACLARATORIA**

**-Prusse/Prusia (francés)**

**-Mon ami/Mi amigo (francés)**

**-Espagne/España (francés)**

**-Fratello/Hermano (italiano)**

**-Tea Time/Hora del té (ingles)**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**No hace faltan que se quejen. Ya lo sé, me falto una historia para China, pero si tuviera más protagonismo en el anime se me haría mucho más fácil. Quería realizar algún momento con Corea, pero lamentablemente no entiendo a ese tipo. Agradecería mucho que alguien me hiciera el vendito y bien recibido favor de explicarme o tirarme enlaces que más o menos me hagan entender la maldita personalidad de Corea, ya que tendrá un cierto protagonismo más adelante en este ficc. Buee… muchas gracias a todos los que confiaron en esta nueva historia ciegamente, muchos directamente me pusieron en sus favoritos y me quede encantada ¡Ni siquiera esperaron a ver como seguía! Gracias, gracias, gracias *miles de reverencias*. Queda aclarar que este capii fue de creación propia, es decir, que estas historias de cómo desaparecían los países no se encuentran en los videos. A decir verdad, no fueron tan propias, ya que la parte de Rusia es uno de los capítulos del anime con ciertas modificaciones y la de los hermanos Italia y Alemania tiene también algunos diálogos mesclados de la serie. Disculpen mi falta de originalidad. También, he hecho alusión de la crisis económica de España (pobre mi padre) y a la idiota costumbre de hacer té de Inglaterra (ni loca me tomo tanto trabajo para hacer un maldito té, aguante el mate y la leche con café). Me fui por las nubes… Espero que lo allá disfrutado y gracias por leer!**

**YUKIME HIWATARI:**** Yuki nee-chan! *****recibe el abrazo* Vos siempre comentado antes que nadie jajaja! La verdad, como dije anteriormente, fue un golpe muy fuerte de inspiración lo que me obligo a escribir el prologo y este capii, pero no prometo que la inspiración dure tanto tiempo. Aparte, como vos dijiste, hay que (torturar al creador de HetaONI) continuar con la otra historia. Los protagonistas están demasiado marcados en RomaHeta (América y Japón), pero me encargare especialmente que no pase muajajaja! Aparece Lovi-love desde en principio al igual que mi querido Rusia *salta de felicidad*, pero Matt… digamos que no aparece o sí… quien sabe (te dejo la intriga). Los leemos pronto, nee-chan!**

**KURAI IKARI:**** No hace falta que me des la gracias, disfruto mucho escribir. En cambio, yo debo darte las gracias por leerme. ****Saludos ~**

**RUBY KAGAMINE:**** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *grito de terror*. ¡Deja de hacer cosas tan vergonzosas! *destroza sus regiones vitales (?)*. ¿Queeeeeeeeee…? ¿No hay final para HetaONI? *se une a llorar en la esquina emo*. Por favor, pásame el enlace de esa noticia ¡Me muero! Mis manos no están tan capacitadas para escribir un final alternativo. Me la voy a echar y ustedes me buscaran y me mataran por hacer un final de mierda *llora desconsoladamente y se esconde en el armario* Ese tipo (el creador) es una hijo de la gran puta (perdón por el vocabulario). ¿Como puede ser tan poco agradecido? Le han hecho miles de videos, douj, fanfic, fanarts y el señorito de mierda no quiere terminar la historia porque se canso [inserte sarcasmo acá]. Oficialmente, me estoy yendo a Japón a hacerlo mierda. Muchas gracias por avisarme aunque… me tendré que suicidar ahora *preparando la horca* jajajajaja! Be… bes… beso, pero uno solo y ni uno más ¿eh?**

**KAMIIXX:**** Alto, alto, alto! ¿También tengo que inventar en RomaHeta un final alternativo? Chauuuu… yo me mató ahora mismo! ¿Alguna buena noticia me podrían dar? Vos y Ruby-san me van a dar un infarto jajajajaja! Por cierto, la traducción de todos los videos (tanto de Roma y HetaONI) ya están completas hace mucho tiempo gracias a Dios. Fue un trabajito duro, pero valió la pena al parecer. Chee… muchas gracias por el review y espero que esta historia, que es más complicada que la mierda, sea de igual agrado que con mi otro ficc. Nos leemos ~**


End file.
